


More to Love

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky [57]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, Insecure Bucky Barnes, M/M, Reassuring Tony Stark, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine Bucky being very self-conscious about showing the scar from his arm to Tony when they first start dating. So Bucky makes a bunch of excuses to get around taking his shit off in front of Tony at first. Until one morning when Bucky is changing, Tony walks into the room and immediately reassures Bucky that he looks great.</span>
</p>
<p>Tony knew he was greedy when it came to certain things. Give him an inch and he’d take a mile, then keep on trucking, if he could get away with it. He was also observant, especially about the physical cues people give off when they’re panicking. As far as Tony was concerned, sex and panic were <em>not</em> a good combination.</p>
<p>“S’fine,” he swore, moving his hand away from Bucky’s shoulder, sliding his fingers down over taut, trembling abdominal muscles, then around to the small of his back. Tony rubbed circles there, over and over, but when he attempted to pull away, Bucky held him tight. “Hey, we don’t have to…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More to Love

Tony knew he was greedy when it came to certain things. Give him an inch and he’d take a mile, then keep on trucking, if he could get away with it. He was also observant, especially about the physical cues people give off when they’re panicking. As far as Tony was concerned, sex and panic were  _not_  a good combination.

“S’fine,” he swore, moving his hand away from Bucky’s shoulder, sliding his fingers down over taut, trembling abdominal muscles, then around to the small of his back. Tony rubbed circles there, over and over, but when he attempted to pull away, Bucky held him tight. “Hey, we don’t have to…”

But apparently Bucky wasn’t panicking about sex, because he lifted Tony off of his feet, unbuttoning his pants one handed while doing it, and then Tony was seeing stars. It was officially the best ride he’d ever had in an elevator, and he once had a foursome with aerial performers in an elevator, so that’s saying something.

Being the observant, scientific type he is, it doesn’t take Tony long to figure out that Bucky’s hangup involves his arm, specifically his shoulder, where the metal would meet flesh. Tony gets that, he really does. There is still a ring of ugly, gnarled scar tissue sitting dead center on his chest, and whenever he sees it Tony thinks  _Ten Rings_.

He doesn’t push, but Bucky keeps offering up unnecessary excuses, which obviously even he knows sound like total bull. “Sorry,” he whispered, and Tony hated seeing him look ashamed.

“Hey, stop,” Tony interrupted, stroking up the length of Bucky’s neck, working his fingers into his hair. “You don’t have to do that. Not with me, not ever. I’m happy with whatever you’re comfortable with.” Bucky tried to duck his head, so Tony just pulled him down into his arms, wrapping his arms around him, kissing his forehead. “Whenever you’re ready, baby, and not a minute sooner.”

True, he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see Bucky shirtless. The guy was… well. Beautiful. So very much of him was beautiful, though, like his eyes, the curve of his jaw, the careful, quiet way he chose his words until you got him all breathless. Then the Brooklyn accent came out thick, Bucky letting himself run off at the mouth.

“Yeah, dollface, just like that, take it, all the way down, damn, Tony,  _baby_.”

Fingers holding on tight in his hair, guiding his movements. A delicious, satisfying ache in his jaw, room echoing with the most obscene noises Tony has ever heard a man make. Russian flowing into English, with grunting, and curses, and orders, and praise. Tony loved vocal partners—who didn’t?—but he’d never suspected that Bucky ran off at the mouth more than he did in bed. Never thought he’d like getting bossed around so much, either.

Bucky liked to hold hands. Yes, it was cheesy, but it absolutely killed Tony when they’d be out somewhere and those cool, metal fingers would slide across his own, joining them together. They’d be in front of their friends, and he’d invade Tony’s personal space to say something snarky, speaking softly against his ear. Then, when no one was looking, he’d brush his lips along the sensitive skin at the back of Tony’s neck, right above his shirt collar.

He danced in Tony’s kitchen while making them dinner. Knew when Tony was having a rough time of things and would distract him, cheer him up, listen to him when he needed to talk, or talk when Tony needed to listen. Sometimes when he smiled, Tony forgot how to do little things like breathe, or speak, and it was only getting worse the longer they were together. Tony was just fine with that.

When you had all that going for you, complaining because a guy was uncomfortable taking off his shirt was pretty ridiculous.

So, of course, one morning he had to go and make himself look like a liar by walking into Bucky’s bedroom while he was in the middle of getting dressed. Then, to make things worse, he froze in place and stared. Bucky’s skin was still glistening and flushed from his shower, a tiny rivulet of water running down the center of his chest, over his abs, down into the still unzipped jeans he’d pulled on. Chiseled was a word that came to mind while Tony drank in the sight of his upper body.

Bucky also froze, the shirt clenched in his hand, a horrified look on his face. Tony’s eyes darted around, trying to catalog everything he was seeing, just in case he never got another chance. Yes, there was a raised ring of scar tissue surrounding where the bionic arm joined his body, but it was just another part of Bucky to love.

“I am so sorry,” Tony swore, but he was having a hard time dragging his eyes off of Bucky’s body. “I should have… ah… wow, I wanna just… lick you all over. Sorry! Couch, I woke up on the couch, and wasn’t, um,” Tony smacked his hands against his face, trying to stop his stupid mouth. “You’re gorgeous, sorry, I know you didn’t want me to see you like this, I should go, but, really, beautiful, baby, you’re  _perfect_.”

Bucky’s brows drew together at this, and to Tony’s surprise the corners of his mouth turned up in a shy little smile. “It… it really doesn’t bother you, does it?”

Tony shook his head. “No, of course not.” He gestured helplessly, wiggling his fingers to indicate all the mouth watering muscles. Slowly but surely he’d had the opportunity to run his fingers over a good bit of that flesh, but seeing was a very different thing from feeling. “I seriously didn’t mean to do this, I just woke up out there and wanted to see where you were, and the door was _open_ , so…”

Bucky smiled wryly, curling his finger to beckon Tony closer. “I dunno. I mighta hoped you’d wander in. Make it, ah, little less of a production, you know?”

Tony’s eyes widened in shock. “You set me up to ogle you? I’m shocked and outraged.”

“Outraged,” Bucky repeated, rolling the word off his tongue like it was a hell of a lot dirtier than it was. “Really? How can I make it up to you, dollface?”

“Just by being you, Buck,” Tony answered smoothly, smiling as Bucky pulled him close. “Hey, thanks for trusting me with this.”

Bucky pressed a soft kiss against Tony’s forehead. “Thanks for making me wanna trust again.”

Bucky twined their fingers together, and gave Tony the sweetest little kiss, smiling like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth. “Think you said something about licking me all over?”

Once Tony got his relieved laughter under control, he did just that.


End file.
